


Walk and Talk like a Machine

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Picspam, Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: "I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public.The truth is... I am Iron Man."A Tony Stark fanmix.





	Walk and Talk like a Machine

Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is a self-described genius billionaire playboy philanthropist.   
  
He is the son of renowned inventor and weapons contractor Howard Stark. He was the CEO of weapons manufacturing company Stark Industries until he is kidnapped by terrorists in Afghanistan.   
  
He wakes up in enemy custody with a car battery attached to his chest, keeping shrapnel from his heart. With the help of fellow captive, Dr Ho Yinsen, Tony fashions a smaller electromagnet to replace the battery and an armoured battle suit to fight the terrorists. Yinsen sacrifices himself in their escape and implores Tony not to waste his life.   
  
Upon returning home, Tony closes down the weapons manufacturing arm of Stark Industries, against the wishes of the company's manager and his father's old partner, Obadiah Stane. Tony invents a better arc reactor for his chest and uses his perfected mechanised armour to fight evil.   
  
Tony Stark creates and becomes the superhero Iron Man. 

** _"I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public. _**

**_The truth is... I am Iron Man."  
\- Tony Stark_ **

[Walk and Talk like a Machine](https://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/walk-and-talk-like-a-machine?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  
**Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic **  
Don't need my health   
Got my name and got my wealth I  
Stare at the sun   
Just for kicks all by myself I   
Lose track of time   
So I might be past my prime   
But I'm feeling oh so good   
YEAH! 

Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try   
Looks so good I might die   
All I know is   
Everybody loves me   
Head down   
Swaying to my own sound   
Flashes in my face now   
All I know is everybody loves me  
Everybody loves me!

  
**'Cuz I Can by Pink **  
You know I'm rare   
You stop and stare   
You think I care  
I don't   
You talk real loud   
But you ain't saying nothing cool   
I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool 

My life's a fantasy  
That you're not smart enough to even dream   
My ice is making me freeze   
You can try and try you can't beat me 

So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets   
And hope I'll always win   
Even if I don't I'm fucked because  
I live a life of sin   
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn   
I don't play your rules  
I make my own   
Tonight I'll do what I want   
Cuz I can 

  
**Machine by Regina Spektor **  
My eyes are bifocal   
My hands are sub-jointed  
I live in the future  
In my pre-war apartment   
And I count all my blessings  
I have friends in high places   
And I'm upgraded daily   
All my wires without traces

I'm hooked into, hooked into  
Hooked into machine   
Hooked into machine   
Hooked into machine  
I'm hooked into   
Hooked into machine 

  
**Another One Bites The Dust by Queen **  
Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?   
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?   
Out of the doorway, the bullets rip   
To the sound of the beat 

Another one bites the dust   
Another one bites the dust   
And another one gone, and another one gone   
Another one bites the dust   
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too   
Another one bites the dust 

  
**Stronger by Kanye West**  
N-now th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now   
'Cause I can't wait much longer   
I know I got to be right now  
'Cause I can't get much wrong-er   
Man I've been waiting all night now  
That's how long I been on ya 

  
**Shoot To Thrill by AC/DC **  
I'm gonna take you down - yeah, down, down, down   
So don't you fool around  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger 

Shoot to thrill, play to kill   
Too many women with too many pills   
Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will  
'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill   
I can't get enough, I can't get my fill  
I shoot to thrill, play to kill   
Yeah, pull the trigger   
Pull it 

  
**Whatever It Takes by Imagine Dragons **  
Everybody waiting for the fall of man   
Everybody praying for the end of times   
Everybody hoping they could be the one  
I was born to run, I was born for this 

Whatever it takes  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins   
I do whatever it takes  
'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
Yeah, take me to the top I'm ready for   
Whatever it takes  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes 

  
**Oh no! by MARINA **  
One-track mind, one-track heart   
If I fail, I'll fall apart   
Maybe it is all a test   
'Cause I feel like I'm the worst   
So I always act like I'm the best

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy   
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no!


End file.
